


SPROUSEHART

by Sprousehartcam



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprousehartcam/pseuds/Sprousehartcam
Summary: Lovely.Flirty.And maybe a little naughty...





	1. Morning Smiles

I got up with the sound of my alarm, I really hated that thing, I couldn't even remember when it was the last time I had slept deeply and without any interruption, I turned to the bedside table where the phone was, separating from Cole´s arms and I heard a growl from him  
What time is it? - said half asleep  
4:45 - I always set the alarm a few minutes before the exact time I had to get up, why? I don't know - I still have 15 minutes before I have to get up - I went back to my previous place leaning my head on his shoulder and putting my arm around his torso, ready to go back to sleep  
Do you really want to sleep only 15 minutes? - He said a little more awake  
It will be 10 if you don't stop talking- I raised my head to see it, I had already lost my sleep now.  
They will be 5 if you don't stop looking at me-he said with a tone of mockery and ego that only he could make him look sexy and not annoying, I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
Idiot-I said sitting on the bed, ready to go to shower  
Hey- Cole said pulling my arm and throwing me back on the bed positioning himself with half of his body on top of me and with his face 2cm from mine- Hi- said smiling  
Hi- I said smiling and touching his cheek, he removed the distance between us and gave me a soft and slow kiss  
If you keep up like that I'll be late- I finished the kiss, he growled  
I just want to say good morning to my girlfriend-he said, coming closer but I grabbed his face before it was too late  
You already did, bae- I said, tapping him gently on the cheek and pushing him away so I could stand up and go into the shower.  
You're going to kill me lils- closing the door.  
After leaving the bathroom I saw that Cole was no longer in the room so I first made a bun with my hair wet, I put my underwear, a Jean, a shirt, it wasn't cold but I took a jacket anyway, I took my cell phone to see the time, I still had time, I put it in my backpack with my charger, my chapstick and my keys, I took my sunglasses in my head and went to the kitchen, where Cole was making breakfast  
It smells delicious, eggs and toast? - I said leaning on the island and smiling, only he could make me smile so many times on a Monday at 5am  
Just for my girl- he said approaching me with one hand on my waist and the other with a spatula, he kissed me and got me on the island  
You're going to burn the eggs, Mr. Sprouse- He opened his eyes too wide and I couldn't help laughing.  
Shit- he said, going back to check the famous eggs  
He took out a plate, placed the eggs and toast and walked towards me  
Table 1? - He ask with a smile, I got off the island, I smiled and tried to grab the plate but he pushed it away- I told you how beautiful you are?  
Ummm-I pretended to think for a second-no, I think not today- I shook my head  
Well- kissed my nose- as always- kissed my forehead- you are- kissed my cheek- gorgeous- ended kissing my mouth.  
Well, I'd like to say the same thing-I said as seriously as I could- but you're only in those shorts, a little disheveled and you're not handsome.- i wrinkles my nose and shaking my head.  
Oh no? - Cole said with a mocking tone in his voice  
No, actually- I said biting my lower lip, watching his naked torso, I went to his ear, so close that my lips could touch his ear- I'd say you're sexy- I said wetting my upper lip to the purpose for my tongue touch his ear, Cole stood still and would even say he forgot to breathe for a second, i grabbed the plate, I turned around while still smiling  
Lili Pauline Reinhart, if you don't want to go to bed with me, you can not do that- I laughed and winked at him- NOR THAT!


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if you are reading this, but if you are, thank you, for reading this, the previous and (if you don´t disappoint) the next ones.  
> I wrote this in the early hours of today (and a few minutes ago), I think these are the moments when my inspiration comes and it's annoying because i should sleep! But my mind is like a swirl of ideas at that hour, anyways...
> 
> These stories are not real facts, they are completely and entirely my imagination. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Caressing her back while she slept at his side, he was just listening to his breathing. He could turn on the TV or grab his phone but it didn´t interest him, he was not interested at all what could be happening in the world, he was not interested in anything other than listening to her soft and calm breathing.

He turned to see her wrapped in his arms and instantly his eyes traveled to her parted lips.

He wanted to kiss her.

It's probably what he wanted most at that moment, but he didn´t want to wake her up.

They had been awake until dawn, just talking about them, about their future and how they had changed their lives. 

Not since they had been inevitably famous, but since they had known each other.

 

**  
I can´t even describe how it was before you Lil- sighed- I don´t even remember if I was really alive- he confessed and felt her smile on his neck.

As if I had just begun to live-supported her chin on his shoulder to see him directly-How is it that you make me so happy? - He smiled and approached to kiss her slowly and quite, because although he had kissed her millions of times, he always was willing to enjoy and keep every moment between them, no matter how small, however routine it may seem.

If someone told him that he was bored for telling the same person every day how much he loved her and preferring to be cuddled next to her, kissing her every 5 minutes, that going out anywhere, he would not mind being the most "boring" and "routine" person of the planet.  
**

 

What are you doing awake?-whispered Lili just opening her eyes- are you okay?- she asked before yawning.

I'm fine-He stroked her hair- Go back to sleep-He pulled her a little closer to him and almost instantly she fell asleep while he heard her breathe again near his neck. 

Breathe. 

Maybe it was something that many people didn´t even realize they did, not because it wasn´t important, but had become it´s everyday and involuntary that no one paid attention. 

Nobody except them.

Without breathing they would not be here together. Without breathing, they could not see each other smiling every day. They could not see themselves saying "I do". Or watch them form their own family. 

Breathing had become something "necessary" for them, due to the attacks of anxiety and lapses of stress, what everyone said was "Breathe" but nobody had taught them to do it.

"Inhale, exhale" had not been enough.

They needed to breathe.

But they needed to breathe together, no matter where or how, if they could see each other, they could do it but not as something unconscious, not even as something insignificant.

They knew completely that they were doing it, because it felt good, some relief combined with tranquility.

She was there, with him.

He was there, with her.

She loved him as much as he loved her.

Their needs had become that of the other.

They didn´t want to breathe because they had to overcome their problems.

They wanted to breathe just to see each other. To see each other in all they splendor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you had come this far, if you did, thank you again.  
> By the way, I´m sorry for any misspelling, English is not my first language so you will understand.  
> And hey! Thank you for reading the previous one (personally is not a chapter that I am proud but well) and this one! I definitely liked it much more and I hope that you too (tell me in the comments) I believe faithfully that as we move forward I will improve my writing and I would love to know what you think of my work, anyway, thanks for reading and finally, for leave you free, I would like to leave my tumblr here to talk, but I have no idea how to do that press a "here" and take you straight to my page so until I discover it we are ruined, or at least me.  
> (if you know how to do it please tell me)  
> I LOVE YOU and i´ll reading your comments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for coming here and I hope you enjoyed it, I know it is short but I hope that the next ones will be longer, they will be as they come to my mind, what I could say one per week.  
> I'm new here so I'm sorry if you see something wrong, English is not my first language so ... I'm sorry for the faults too.  
> I think that's it, so, again, thanks for reading.  
> Tw: camsqc17  
> You can find me on tumblr here https://cqsprousehart.tumblr.com


End file.
